


"there is no dead in team"

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	"there is no dead in team"

“Tell me again why we are doing this”? Sameen asked John, following him up the long staircase that overlooked the reception area. There were so many people, all dressed to the nines in evening wear and jewels. Sameen and John were similarly dressed but each had the added accessory of a gun. They were meeting Harold and Root in one of the opera boxes reserved for tonight’s performance. “There is no dead in team, Shaw”. John reminded her. “I meant in regards to Samaritan” Sameen retorted. “Samaritan…I wish. You did remember to bring your gun?” John asked her seriously.


End file.
